


Correction

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Tony/Natasha Roleplays [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Community: spanking_world, F/M, Het, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Avengerkink. Prompt:Natasha/Tony - spanking/roleplay, "Maybe Natasha doesn't always like to be on top"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correction

"You asked to see me Mr Stark?" 

Tony didn't look up. He was concentrating on his screen. He took a sip of coffee, swallowed loudly, then looked up at her at last. "Oh. Yes. I did didn't I Miss Rushman?" 

She stood in front of his desk. She was wearing a white blouse, the top button of which was undone. Her black pencil skirt was perhaps a little shorter than was appropriate for the workplace. Her legs were adorned with sheer silk stockings., her feet in black heels. 

Tony's eyes went back to the screen. He tapped at the keyboard and took another sip of his coffee. "So. Miss Rushman. You work in legal right? That's your job, that's what this company, what I, pay you for. Yes?" He kept his focus on his screen, treating the conversation with her as something only barely with his attention. 

"Yes Mr Stark." 

"Uh-huh. Okay. So. This?" He tapped his keyboard and a section of the panoramic window behind him darkened and then showed a text document. "You wrote this?" 

"Yes Mr Stark." 

Patent application for the new DZR-98. Pretty badass little trinket." He looked at her expectantly. "You were supposed to agree with me there." 

"Yes Mr Stark," she nodded. "Very...badass." 

Tony scrolled down the document. Throughout the text there were parts highlighted in red. "Notice all this red here?" He scrolled through the whole document again, a little slower. "Lots and lots of it." 

"Yes Mr Stark." Every time she said it it was with the same neutral tone. Completely professional. No emotions. No opinions. 

Those are mistakes. Mistakes Miss Rushman." He jabbed at the display. "Spelling. Factual. Grammatical. Hell even legal!" 

"I'm sorry Mr Stark. I'll correct it right away." 

"Too late. Already done. Obviously," Tony rolled his eyes and finished his coffee. "It's sloppy Miss Rushman, and honestly I came this close," he held up his thumb and finger really close together, "to firing your ass. Then I decided there was something better I could do with it." 

Natalie raised her eyebrow. "What did you have in mind Mr Stark?" 

"Behaviour modification. Correcting you sloppiness. Come forward. Put your hands flat on the desk." 

She hesitated and then stepped up to the desk, leaning forward to place both palms on the surface. Tony's eyes did what any man's would have done in that moment: went straight to her cleavage. He stared openly. 

Natalie cleared her throat. Stark broke out of his glazed over expression to look up to her face. "Yes, where were we? Right. Behaviour modification. Right. You know I like to do new things, push the boundaries, break the rules. But sometimes," he waggled his finger in her direction, "it's the classics that work best." He stood. The blue glow of the small arc-reactor in his chest was showing through his shirt. "Do you think you can learn not to make mistakes Miss Rushman?" 

"Yes Mr Stark. I'm a very quick study." 

"I bet," he walked around his desk and her eyes followed him until he walked out of her field of vision, going around behind her. 

He admired her from a few steps away, stroking his goatee thoughtfully. "Bend over more." 

She shifted, bending further forward over the desk, the skirt riding up, baring some more of her legs. And my what legs they were. 

Natalie of course was no fool. She knew exactly where this was heading. Tony knew that, he intentionally kept his distance, pacing back and forth behind her. He took a good look from all angles. 

He moved closer. "So Miss Rushman, how do you feel about spanking as a form of discipline?" 

"I've heard it's very effective Mr Stark." 

"I've always found it to be," he gave her bottom a slap, little more than a tap really. "Loses a lot if it's impact with clothing in the way though." 

"Yes Mr Stark. I've heard bare is better." 

Tony chuckled and put his hands on her hips then moving them down to the bottom of her skirt. He hooked his thumbs under the hem and slowly lifted. His gaze followed the fabric, eyeng the lace tops of her stockings. 

He uncovered her rear, full and gorgeous and just begging-begging-begging to be spanked. She was wearing a tiny black thong that matched the suspenders that held up her stockings. 

"Excellent choice," he murmured under his breath. 

"Thank you Mr Stark." 

He reached out with both hands palming the round globes of her buttocks, stroking over the smooth skin with his fingers. 

"If I may say Miss Rushman I think this may be the most perfect posterior I've ever seen." 

"Thank you Mr Stark." 

God he loved the way she said that. She sounded so compliant, so submissive, so his. "Almost a shame that I have to do this. But if you aren't punished then you'll never learn will you?" 

"No Mr Stark." 

"Good girl." 

"No Mr Stark." 

"You're not a good girl?" 

"No Mr Stark," she looked around behind her for the first time, "I'm a very, very bad girl Mr Stark." 

"Oh. Well. In that case," he drew back and slapped her right buttock. She squeaked and turned her eyes forward again. He smacked her other cheek. She gasped and bit her bottom lip. He stepped around so he was side on to her, standing to her left, giving him more room to swing his arm. He placed his left palm to the small of her back, pressing down gently. 

There was a loud crack as hand met flesh again. Again. Again. Smack. Smack. He switched to her other buttock and gave it the same treatment. 

"I think that's enough of a warm up, don't you?" 

"Yes Mr Stark." 

Tony grinned, he could hear it in her voice. She was enjoying this. Really enjoying this. "Spread your legs further apart." 

She did as she was told without comment. 

He spanked her again, five rapid blows. On the fifth she whimpered and swayed her behind from side to side. 

"Harder?" 

"Harder," she nodded. 

Tony spanked her harder, alternating cheeks in a steady rhythm. He admired her skin turning from pale to pink. 

He paused again. He ran his hand over her rear, giving her right buttock a squeeze. 

"Harder please Mr Stark." 

"Since you asked so nicely how can I refuse?" He resumed, giving it his all. She was now moaning and groaning and crying out 

When he stopped her ass was burning bright red. He rubbed his hands together. It was quiet now. The office seemed to be missing something now there were no more smacking sounds. Natalie was catching her breath, there were tears in her eyes. 

Tony had a rather obvious bulge on the front of his pants. He moved round to stand behind her again. He caressed the back of her thighs with both hands, feeling the heat radiating from her butt. In a quick movement he yanked her underwear down to mid-thigh. He ran a finger along the crotch of the garment, finding it satisfyingly damp. 

"Would you like to take a guess at how many women have been fucked on that desk?" 

"I would guess a lot." 

"It's about to be a lot plus one," he unzipped and reached in, taking out his hard cock. The middle finger of his right hand glided down between her buttocks, grazing over her asshole and down to her pussy. He slid the finger straight in, spanking her again with his other hand as he did. 

"Yes..." she hissed. 

"Give me a number between one and thirty," he said, wriggling the finger inside her up and down. 

"Seventeen," she answered immediately. 

"After seventeen my dick is going inside you, count." He slapped her ass. 

"One...Two...Three..." He stopped, keeping the finger inside her moving constantly. She was incredibly wet. Spank! Spank! Spank! Another three in quick succession that Natalie counted off. he felt her quicker around his finger with each impact. 

After number eight he slid in another finger, slowly wriggling them both. 

"Nine! Ten! Eleven! Twelve!" 

Number twelve was particularly stinging. She cried out loudly. Tony shook his hand then wrapped it around his penis, squeezing gently. He was tempted to just fuck her right then but instead he let go of himself and spanked her again. 

Following the sixteenth he withdrew his fingers and stepped back from her. He examined his work, her beautiful behind transformed. He sucked on his wet fingers, relishing her taste. 

He drew his hand back one last time and this time smacked her between the legs. She yelped, surprised and arched her back. Tony darted forward, grabbing her hip with one hand and his cock with the other, directing it to its target. 

"Oh fuck," she moaned as he penetrated her. He pressed In deep then pulled back. He gave her another spank and thrust forward. 

Holding on tight at her waist with both hands Tony fucked her. Her cunt was hot and tight and seemed absolutely made for his cock. He pounded her hard and deep and she was making the noises to prove it. 

Tony loved the sounds women made during sex. He increased his speed and grabbed a handful of her luscious red hair, pulling it. Oh ye that was it, that noise right there was what he wanted. 

He noticed that her left hand had gone between her legs at some point. With all the fun he was having he'd missed it. By the jerking movement there was no doubt she was rubbing her clit furiously. 

Tony paid attention to the sounds she made, the way she moved her body to meet his. Paying attention was 99% of sex as far as he was concerned. Finding just the right angle, just the right thrust, touch, slap or whatever to make his partner fee incredible was what it was all about. 

Of course it was of huge importance that he get maximum pleasure too. Fortunately he and his lovers seemed to always be in the same wavelengths as to what felt good. 

When she came she was delightfully vocal about it, he slowed down a little as her cunt clenched around his cock, the spasms almost pushing him over the edge to his own finish line. It took all his concentration not to release right then. 

He stopped, buried all the way inside her heat. Both panting, Natalie was still whimpering as her orgasm fade. 

Tony pulled back, sliding out of her, giving her bottom a slap, a light tickle compared to the previous spanks. His cock was shiny, coated with her wetness. "I think you've learned your lesson," he said. 

"Yes Mr Stark," she replied breathlessly. He moved back to her, and pulled her underwear back up. He put her skirt back down and smoothed it. 

"You can stand up now." 

"Give me a second," she replied. 

Tony smirked. 

She stood and turned to him, looking down at his still hard schlong. She looked into his eyes and she put her hand on it, fingers running along the shaft. "Why didn't you...?" 

"I decided I wanted to watch you suck my cock." 

"Oh, did you?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"You always make such great decisions. Must be how you stay so rich." She unbuttoned two more buttons of her blouse and lowered herself to her knees. He looked down, getting a fantastic look at her breasts displayed in a tasteful white bra. 

She took hold of his cock again, fingers wrapping around as she stroked it up and down. She leaned forward, lips almost at the head of his organ. Her tongue poked out from between her full lips and touched the tip of his dick. Natalie swiped the flat of her tongue over it, tasting herself, continuing to stroke him. 

Tony watched, unblinking, not daring to miss a moment of this gorgeous woman's act. She angled him so she could lick him rom his balls to tip. She did it again. Then on the third time she took him in her mouth. 

She rubbed the head with her tongue, stroking up and down his length again as she sucked him. Natalie took more of him in her mouth, looking up at him. 

Tony Stark had had a lot of blowjobs in her life to say the least. The one he was getting right now was in the top ten. 

She maintained eye contact as she slid her lips along his shaft, more and more of his cock disappeared into her mouth. She shifted slightly, angling her mouth as she took him fully in. Tony ran his fingers through her hair. 

"You are so beautiful," he managed to say. 

She resumed sucking, bobbing up and down the first three inches of his dick while gripping the rest of him in her right hand, squeezing rhythmically and twisting her hand side to side. 

Tony groaned. "Fucking hell," he grabbed handfuls of her hair. He remembered he was supposed to be breathing. Her mouth on him felt so good. He could feel the pressure building, he had to fight the urge to hold her head tight and just out and out fuck her mouth. 

Her tongue. Her lips. Her hand. Even her teeth. She was using them with phenomenal skill. 

"Oh, oh, oh I'm going to..." Tony let out a protracted growl, his hot ejaculate surging into her mouth. She met it with eager swallows, keeping the head of his cock in her mouth through his whole orgasm. She closed her eyes and savoured the moment. 

When he was done Natalie kept sucking and licking to be sure of getting every drop. When she stood she reached out holding Tony by the shoulder. He looked like he was about to keel over. "Are you alright Mr Stark?" 

"Oh yes. I'm fantastic." 

"Good." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She buttoned her blouse again. "Will that be all Mr Stark." 

"Yes, I think we've made good progress," Tony's brain was coming back, slower than he was used to. 

Natalie nodded and walked briskly to the door, swaying her hips seductively. Tony watched her leave. Once she was gone he sat on the edge of his desk. "Wow." 

 

 

Later. just as he was about to go into the briefing room for a meeting with Director Fury, he met Natasha at the door. 

"Mr Stark," she nodded. 

"Agent Romanoff," he smiled. They shared a look. "I enjoyed our appointment this afternoon." 

"So did I." 

"I have a spot open in my calendar on Monday..." 

"I think I can manage Monday." 

"Excellent." 

"I was thinking...naughty schoolgirl." 

"I do like how you think," Tony gave her his most charming smile. 

"Bring a ruler," she said, as she opened the door and went into the briefing room. 

Tony watched her ass, and he swore her suit was clinging just that little bit tighter than usual. He was already imagining her over his knee, in a classic schoolgirl uniform, ruler ready in his hand. 

"Stark?" Fury called. "We don't have all day." 

"Of course," Tony entered the room and took his seat. From the glint in Natasha's eye she knew exactly what he'd been imagining. Just as he knew she had been fantasizing about it too.


End file.
